


Safe And Sound

by Catastrophicchloe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Bellamy and Clarke are mentors, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, District 12, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Inspired by The Hunger Games, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tribute Madi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catastrophicchloe/pseuds/Catastrophicchloe
Summary: Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin, the sole victors of District 12, were adored by their District and the Capitols people it's just a shame they didn't feel the same way about each other.When Madi is reaped as a tribute for District 12 Clarke knows there's something special about her. Bellamy and Clarke must learn to work together to give her the best chance of survival during the games, but will the Capitols dark secrets get in their way?Winner of the 2018 Bellarke Fanwork Award for Most Underrated WIP





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I say anything else I just want to give a huge shout out to [Pawprinter ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pawprinter/pseuds/Pawprinter) for all their help whilst writing this. It was inspired by their fic 'Simple Pleasures' which you can read [here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686817/chapters/36448347) I also have full permission from Pawprinter to post this despite there being some small similarities which were inevitable I have tried to keep this a little different from 'Simple Pleasures'.
> 
> A few notes before we get started:  
> -This is set in a universe inspired by The Hunger Games so there will be some differences from the books/movies and there are no mentions of the book/movie characters.  
> You could probably read this even if you know nothing about The Hunger Games, but it would certainly help to have at least some basic understanding. If there's anything you're not sure about leave a comment and I'll try to help.
> 
> \- Bellamys character may seem a little different to what we're used to I promise there's an explanation and it'll (hopefully) make sense in later chapters why he acts the way he does.
> 
> -This story is about Bellamy and Clarke, but there are other things going on too it will have mentions of other characters and follow Madis time competing in the arena.
> 
> \- I'm only human so there will be some mistakes especially with punctuation as I always struggle with that! It's my first time writing Bellarke and writing for The 100 fandom in general so I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> -There will be weekly updates unless stated otherwise. (Chapter 2 will be uploaded 9th oct)

" And now, time to choose our tributes for district 12." The broadcast droned on from the corner of the room.

"Can someone turn that thing off?" Bellamy said in frustration. He was seated at the solid wooden table set in the middle of the room back turned to the broadcast projecting onto the wall. There'd been silence since they boarded the train escorted by Peacekeepers and lead to the room they were in now, an extravagantly decorated dining room.

"You think I'd be watching it if I knew how to do that?" Clarke bit back. She was sitting at the table too tapping her fingers absently against the table top in front of her. They fell back into a tense silence the only noise coming from the broadcast and the scraping of Bellamy's chair against the wooden floor as he stood making his way across the room. They were alone for now, but it wouldn't be long until this year's tributes joined them then they'd be on their way to the Capitol again.

"First, the girls." The high pitched voice continued to echo through the room. There was a new escort this year her accent was heavy typical of those born in the Capitol. Her face was plastered with thick makeup and her hair was dyed pink to match the obnoxiously bright dress she wore. Dspite the outrageous fashion they all looked the same to Clarke.

The first name was picked from the glass bowl perfectly manicured hands grasping the folded paper as if it was something precious to be handled with the utmost care. Something as simple as a slip of paper was about to turn someone's life upside down forever. Madi Louwoda. There was a pause between the name being called and then the camera focused on a young girl near the front of the crowd. Anyone between the age of 12 and 18 was eligible for the reaping they were separated into groups by age the youngest at the front and the oldest at the back. The girl - Madi, made her way up to the stage encouraged by the escort who's unnaturally pink lips were curled into a wide smile. Clarke was reminded once again that this was all just a game to her. She was from the Capitol the Hunger Games were nothing more than entertainment to them. The escort made her way to the other side of the stage giving some speech about how grateful the Capitol was for the districts sacrifice Clarke wasn't listening she was focused on the young girl standing on the stage. She had a petite frame and a round face with wide blue eyes making her appear younger than she actually was her thick black hair was pulled back into a ponytail with intricate braids running through, but what interested Clarke most was the way she held herself strong and determined the only indication of fear coming from her panicked gaze which she was trying so hard to hide. District 12 was the poorest district and victors were rare it wasn't often they had a tribute who wasn't terrified right from the start, many of them didn't stand a chance, but there was something different about Madi. The next name to be drawn was for District 12's male tribute, Myles, a scrawny kid with messy brown hair who Clarke would guess couldn't be older than 15/16. He was a stark contrast to Madi's confidence as he scurried onto the stage shoulders hunched where hers were pushed back proudly, hands shaking where hers lay still against her side and voice trembling where hers was projected strongly and clearly to the crowd in front of them.

Deciding she'd seen enough Clarke stood making her way over to one of the large windows lining the side of the train she had no desire to listen to the capitols propaganda which would fill the rest of the broadcast. The platform was almost empty most of the districts peacekeepers busy with the reaping though a few milled around the station. Their white uniforms stood out against the dull colors of Panem's mining district.

Her eyes lingered on the spot where she'd been able to say goodbye to her mom less than an hour ago, pulling her in for one last hug before she'd been lead away a heavy hand pressing into her shoulder and guiding her a little too forcefully onto the train. "It'll be ok, I'll be back soon." She'd promised as she allowed herself to be lead away she wasn't sure if she was saying it for herself or her mom. It reminded her too much of her own reaping day though she knew this time she'd be returning to the capitol as a mentor, not a tribute it didn't make it much easier. Being dragged away from her friends, her family and her home for weeks, watching the children she'd be mentoring fight and inevitably die, being forced to relive the trauma she experienced in the arena year after year. The capitol expected her to see this as a privilege. She'd been a mentor for 4 years since her own victory in the arena so far she hadn't seen a single tribute return and she doubted she ever would. The chances of a tribute from an outlying district surviving were slim having 2 victors from district 12 alive at the same time was somewhat of a miracle in itself. Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin, the sole victors of district 12, were adored by their District and the Capitols people it's just a shame they didn't feel the same way about each other.

She glanced to him across the room his thick curls hanging down across his face as he poured himself a drink. The Capitol loved him. She would never understand why. Perhaps if any of them spent more than 5 minutes with him they'd see past the charismatic front and good looks. He was stubborn, cocky and quite frankly a pain in her ass. He'd been the only one to mentor her during her games being the districts only surviving victor and the only district 12 victor in 30 years. They'd clashed right from the start she was headstrong and determined to do things her way, Bellamy was sure she was going to end up getting herself killed. It was a shock to both of them when she walked out of the arena alive.

"Something wrong Princess?" Her jaw clenched hearing the nickname she'd been given back during the games she'd always hated it and he knew it.

Realising she'd been staring she gave a shake of her head the chunky braid running down her back swaying with the movement, "no." He didn't question her any further returning his attention to the bar in front of him. She turned her gaze to the projection against the wall across the room her thoughts drifting back to the reaping.

* * *

 

Madi sat across from her those large blue eyes holding the same determination they had earlier it reminded her so much of a younger version of herself sitting right where she was giving Bellamy the same look. Myles seemed calmer than he had been on stage though he was very clearly still terrified.

"Hi, My names Clarke, this is Bellamy." She introduced them with a smile," We're going to be your mentors during the games we'll oversee your training, help you get sponsors and be here to answer any questions you have."

"Can you teach me how to fight?" Madi asked her voice filled with confidence. It took Clarke by surprise, Bellamy too if his expression was anything to go by. Usually, the tributes they were sent wanted nothing to do with the games and here was this young girl sitting in front of them full of fight and determination.

"When we get to the Capitol there'll be plenty of time to practice." Clarke explained, "Do either of you have any skills that could be useful during the games?" They both shook their heads. Myles hadn't said anything since they'd arrived on the train which wasn't unusual it was an unsettling situation being ripped from everything you know and told you're about to be forced to fight to the death.

"We can work on that later there's plenty of skills for you to try out in the training center." She hadn't been expecting them to say yes, "You should go get some rest while you can the next few weeks are going to be tough." Her tone was soft. She tried not to take pity on any of the tributes, but she knew what they were going through and tried to be as sympathetic as possible. Madi hesitated for a moment as though she had something else to say. Whatever it was she eventually decided against it opting instead to follow Myles who simply looked relieved before scurrying out of the room.

"She's just a child." She'd almost forgotten Bellamy had been sat beside her the whole time. She glanced to the doorway where Myles and Madi had left they were nowhere to be seen so she concluded they were most likely out of earshot.

"They're all children." Clarke pointed out there was no heat to her words. She didn't want to argue with him right now.

"She doesn't even look old enough to be entered into the reaping. How can they send her in there to die!" He rubbed the palm of his hand over his face staring down at the table refusing to meet her eyes. He'd been doing this much longer than she had. He'd won his games at just 16 years old this would be his 10th year as a mentor compared to Clarke's mere 4 years in comparison.

Suddenly hyper-aware of the fact they were currently on a train crawling with guards she decided against replying. Discussing the Capitols less than perfect morals could be a tricky subject say the wrong thing and you could wind up in big trouble, her father had learned that the difficult way when he'd spoken out against the brutality of the hunger games and gotten himself executed for it. Instead, she got up to grab 2 glasses from the bar. She plucked one of the bottles from the shelves an amber liquid filled it she wasn't sure exactly what it was it smelt strong, probably whiskey. She returned to the table sliding one glass in front of Bellamy. They may have disagreed most of the time and the majority of their conversations dissolved into childish bickering, but like it or not she was one of the few people who understood exactly what he was feeling in that moment.

Other than both living in the victor's village which inevitably caused them to cross paths occasionally Bellamy and Clarke had little interaction outside of the games which always made the train journey awkward it wasn't like she wanted to dislike him he just knew exactly how to get on every one of her nerves. Mostly they tried to stay out of each other's way but it was difficult when they were confined to a train and expected to work together as mentors for the tributes.

* * *

 

Breakfast was served early the next day. Bellamy wandered in late with dark circles under his eyes black curls even messier than usual and a hint of stubble had started to form across his jaw. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Clarke couldn't say she felt much better. She hadn't slept either. If everything went to plan they'd be arriving in the Capitol today. No matter how many times she visited Clarke never got used to the city. It was a long way from the poverty of district 12, huge skyscrapers towered high in the air everything was larger than life. Even the people filling the streets dressed in extravagant clothing and underwent all kinds of cosmetic surgery to make themselves stand out. Clarke couldn't imagine wasting money on something so pointless when there were families across the districts starving. 

"There'll be a crowd waiting at the station, smile, and wave interact with them they love that kind of thing," Clarke explained whilst pushing food around on her plate. 

"Why do we want them to like us? They're sending us to die in 5 days anyway." Madi questioned causing Clarke's head to shoot up from where she'd been focused on spearing a piece of egg with her fork the younger girl seemed unconcerned by the glare Clarke shot across at her returning it with one just as fierce. 

"To get sponsors, the games are about more than fighting," Clarke explained before returning to her breakfast. Madi was definitely not like any of the tributes they'd dealt with before, maybe this one stood a chance. She'd known her less than a day, but despite how hard she tried she just couldn't shake this desire to protect Madi, to keep her safe, she couldn't save her from the games but maybe she could see her walk out of that arena alive. She tried not to cling onto that idea reminding herself Madi was still just a kid with no fighting or survival experience going up against a group of 23 other teenagers including the career pack a group of trained killers from Panem's wealthier districts (1,2 and 4). Neither Madi or Myles would be walking out of that arena alive and Clarke just needed to accept that.

"The other tributes don't care how many sponsors you have." Bellamy spoke for the first time since arriving at breakfast.

" A good sponsor can save your life. They're important." Clarke tried to keep her tone light though she knew the conversation was already destined to end in an argument.

"You can't survive on sponsors alone, princess." He bit back.

"That wasn't what I said!" That caught the attention of Madi and Myles who both shot her quizzical looks across the table. She took a deep breath trying not to make too much a scene, "That's easy to say when you're the Capitols favorite." She knew that wasn't exactly fair Bellamy had never wanted to be so adored by the Capitol but a handsome victor from an outlying district was bound to attract some attention. He'd always shown a dislike towards the Capitols games it was nowhere near as simple as going into the arena and fighting. The Capitol wanted victors who were interesting and provided good entertainment, but also those who would be popular in both the Districts and Capitol.

They spent most of the train journey trying to avoid each other after that. The last thing the tributes needed was to see their mentors arguing they were supposed to keep these children alive, inspire them, teach them, they couldn't do that if they were arguing every time they had to be in the same room for more than 5 minutes.

"Why don't you like Bellamy?" Madi asked once he'd left leaving just Clarke and the tributes in the room.

"I don't dislike him. We just disagree sometimes."

"He scares me." Myles said earning a chuckle from Clarke. It seemed most things scared Myles and Bellamy could come across as intimidating so this wasn't a surprise to her.

"Don't be scared he comes across harsh sometimes, but we're both here to help." She gave a warm smile hoping to ease some of his nerves.

"My sisters wouldn't shut up about him." He seemed to relax a little when he mentioned his family, "When they came to visit me before they took us to the train all they could talk about was how Bellamy was going to be my mentor." This didn't surprise her either it wasn't just the Capitol who adored Bellamy though he seemed a little more grateful for the affection of his District.

"How many sisters do you have?" Clarke asked seeing how much he lightened up when mentioning his family and trying to keep that going.

"3, I'm the middle child. Roma is the oldest, she's 20."

"You must have a pretty big family then."

Myles nodded, "Yeah we all live together with mom and dad." He was silent for a moment before continuing, "My dads a miner it doesn't really pay well, but we get by. If I won the games they wouldn't have to struggle anymore." There was sadness in his voice Clarke wasn't sure whether it was the memories of home or the thought of going into the games and the odds of surviving.

"What about you Madi?" Clarke asked.

"I don't have any family. My dad died in a mining accident when I was younger my mom died last year. She got sick." She looked down to her hands where she was tugging on the sleeve of the long blue shirt she was wearing it was the most vulnerable Clarke had seen her look despite her young appearance it was easy to forget just how young Madi was, when you looked past the confident facade she put on she was just a scared 12-year-old girl. "I live in the orphanage now... It's... nice I guess." She didn't sound very convinced by the words falling from her mouth.

They fell into silence again. Clarke wasn't sure where to go with such a heavy topic of conversation it was already a tough time for them she didn't want to make them feel any worse.

"What about you?" It was Myles to Clarke's shock. Usually, it was Madi asking questions but the boy seemed to be coming out of his shell more and more every time they spoke.

"I live with my mom, she's a doctor. My dad died when I was young too." It wasn't exactly a lie, just perhaps not the whole truth. Abby Griffin was actually a doctor working mostly with patients who had been injured in the mines. She'd thought it was best to leave out the part about her fathers' execution.

They spent most of the remaining journey getting to know each other after that. Myles was still shy but beginning to open up and Madi had smiled for the first time since the reaping Clarke thought they were making good progress. The lingering thoughts in the back of her mind reminded her not to get too attached though she tried not to pay it any attention she knew deep down that it was right she was starting to like these kids already and soon at least one of them would be dead. It was a mistake she made every year, but she knew how much having a friendly face around helped even if they didn't survive she would know that she made their games a little bit easier. They continued talking until the capitol was visible on the horizon the 3 of them gathering at the window as Madi and Myles got their first look at the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I mentioned before there will be a few mistakes I'm aware of this. I'm just getting back into writing again so still getting used to everything again. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated.
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](http://buckiesbarnez.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is a bit later than I planned, but here is chapter 2!  
> As I mentioned in the notes for chapter 1 Bellamy might be a little different than he is on the show, but I will get to that it's touched on in the next chapter.
> 
> You may also notice that this is now chapter 2/15 whereas before there was no number for the amount of chapters. I have not finished writing this fic, but I have planned out the chapters and there should be around 15, of course, this may change as I write. I'm currently finishing chapter 3.

Madi was a natural with the people from the Capitol despite her earlier uncertainty. Myles was shy at first looking intimated by the crowds gathered in the station, but they seemed to like him anyway.

Waiting for them outside of the station were the stylists ready to take the tributes away to prepare for the tribute parade. The parade would take place in the evening each District would be dressed to represent their Districts main trade (for District 12 mining) and paraded through the streets of the Capitol in a horsedrawn chariot. It was important to make a good impression since this would be the first impression most of the Capitol would have of the tributes including sponsors. Each tribute had a team of stylists assigned to them who would be responsible for preparing them for the parade as well as keeping their appearance up to Capitol standards during their time there. Having a good stylist was important and something that was often overlooked they could have a big impact on how a tribute was perceived.

Madi's main stylist was Nyliah. She greeted the 4 of them with a smile and pulled Bellamy and then Clarke in for a brief hug.

"You must be Madi, it's nice to meet you." Madi looked skeptical. Nyliah wasn't your typical Capitol citizen other than the tattoo running across the tanned fawn skin on her back and the expensive clothes she looked just like those from the districts there were no crazy modifications or heavy makeup and her hair was a natural shade of sandy blonde pulled back into several braids. "My names Nyliah I'm going to be your stylist whilst you're here in the Capitol." Madi accepted the hand which Nyliah offered shaking it firmly.

Nyliah had been on the team of stylists working with Clarke when she was a tribute. She'd been working with district 12 ever since. Clarke's general opinion of the Capitol citizens was pretty low, to say the least, but Nyliah was the exception they'd become unlikely friends. Nyliah was good at her job and unlike the majority seemed to genuinely care about the tributes sent to her she was not there because she enjoyed the Hunger Games or got any enjoyment from it.

Myle's stylist was new or at least not someone either Clarke or Bellamy had encountered before. She wore heavy eye makeup which reminded Clarke of war paint and unlike the warm smiles and friendly hugs from Nyliah Anya greeted them with a stare which could intimidate even the fiercest warriors.

"How come you get the nice one?" Clarke heard Myles mutter to Madi as they walked away. Even Bellamy cracked a smile at that.

"I'm glad Nyliah was my stylist I can't imagine having to put up with Anya, she seems... intense" Madi and Myles had left with their stylists leaving Bellamy and Clarke to head to the tribute center alone. It would be where they'd spend the next couple of weeks.

"Are you scared of her?" Bellamy teased his lips quirked up into that cocky smirk Clarke hated.

"Of course I'm not scared of her." Clarke scoffed.

"Brave Princess." He muttered it so quietly Clarke almost missed it.

Those had been the first words he'd said to her when she'd left the arena after her games one of the few times they'd managed to get along. Her arena had been a snow-filled forest. It hadn't been a popular choice amongst the Capitol with most of the tributes dying from the elements rather than in combat it'd been seen as too boring. She could still remember the cold. Harsh winters were common in District 12, but it was nothing compared to what she'd experienced during the games. She'd lasted 2 weeks in the arena only barely managing to avoid hypothermia. Bellamy was waiting for her when she left the arena wearing that cocky smirk she hated, "Brave Princess." Was all he said. They'd never exactly gotten along, but she'd been so exhausted and relieved to see someone who wasn't trying to kill her that she'd thrown her arms over his shoulders pulling him into a hug still shivering from the cold. To her surprise, he hadn't pushed her away instead after an initial few seconds of shock wrapping his arms around her tightly allowing her to sob into his shoulder as the emotions built up over the past 3 weeks hit her. She was pretty sure that was the first time she'd felt warm in days.  


* * *

 

The tribute center was busy. District 12 was always the last to arrive, but most of the other Districts hadn't been around more than an hour or two. Most appeared to be chatting in the lobby catching up with old friends. It seemed even as mentors the Careers formed a pack gathering in the corner of the room. The career mentors had remained the same for many years and that hadn't changed this year. Though Clarke did see a number of new faces from other districts it was hard to judge with so many people milling in and out of the center.

"Clarke, Bellamy!" A voice called from behind them. Clarke wasn't friends with many of the mentors choosing mostly to stick to herself, but she recognized this voice instantly. Raven.

She was already halfway across the room when Clarke spotted her the limp which she'd had for as long as she'd known her didn't seem to be slowing her down too much. Raven was a genius and someone both Bellamy and herself were lucky enough to call a friend. She'd won the 53rd hunger games, the year before Clarke had won, by building a bomb with scrap she'd found around the arena. It was brilliant but had almost cost her her life when she was hit by debris which lodged itself against her spine causing permanent damage to the nerves in her left leg. Luckily with the Capitols technology, they'd managed to save her leg and with the help of a leg brace Raven got around with just a small limp to show for it.

"I missed you!" Clarke said as she allowed herself to be pulled in for a hug. Reuniting with her friends was one of the only parts of returning to the Capitol Clarke enjoyed. It was hard to maintain contact across districts especially for those living in the Capitol such as Nyliah.

"Of course you did. I'm awesome." Raven beamed.

"It's good to see you." Bellamy said just before Raven pulled him in for a hug too." Where's Wick?" Bellamy asked as he was released from the hug. Wick had been Ravens fellow District 3 mentor for as long as Clarke could remember and usually, the 2 of them were attached at the hip.

"He's not here this year they've replaced him with one of the newer victors." Raven was still wearing a bright smile, but it had faded slightly when Wick was mentioned. Something didn't seem right.

"Is he ok?" Clarke asked. Wick had been their friend too.

"I'm not sure no ones really heard from him in a while." She sounded concerned despite how hard she tried to hide it.

"Who's the new guy?" Bellamy was quick to change the subject clearly Clarke wasn't the only one sensing something was off with the situation.

"Shaw, he's pretty cool I'll introduce you guys later." Raven gestured to both of them.

"Can't wait." Bellamy seemed genuinely interested and Clarke was curious Raven wasn't afraid to say what she thought so if she approved of him he must be good.

There was a brief pause before Raven spoke again, "Hey, have you seen the new mentor from district 10 yet? " She asked launching into a rant before either of them could reply. "His names John, 'but call me Murphy'. He's such a dick." Clarke had never spoken to him, but she was fairly certain the imitation of his voice Raven used was wildly inaccurate and terrible. "It's his first year mentoring and he walks around like he owns the place. It's insufferable." She carried on.

"I think I remember his games he won 2 years before you didn't he?" Bellamy asked.

"Was he the one who suffocated 3 of the other tributes in their sleep?" Clarke remembered this well one of those had been from District 12.

"Yeah that's the one." Raven confirmed launching into another rant.

* * *

 

The next time they got to see Madi and Myles was in the holding area for the tribute parade. They both looked amazing despite their differences Nyliah and Anya had done well. Madi was dressed in a floor-length gown it had short off the shoulder sleeves and the skirt fanned out at the waist. The entire thing shimmered black appearing to sparkle in the light the bottom of the skirt had a strip of gold which shimmered, in the same way, bleeding into the black. Her makeup was minimal other than the glittering gold and black eye makeup it wasn't obvious she was wearing any. Myles was dressed in a black suit. The jacket shimmered just as Madis dress did with the same gold accents bleeding into the black from the bottom of the jacket and the sleeves. His usually messy brown hair had been tamed slightly though not entirely. Their chariot was pulled by 2 beautiful black horses wearing golden harnesses complimenting the tributes outfits perfectly.

"You both look amazing!" Clarkes smile beamed as she greeted them.

"I feel stupid," Madi grumbled fiddling with her hair which was intricately braided and pulled to the side.

"Is it supposed to be this itchy?" Myles complained. He didn't appear too impressed with his outfit either tugging on the sleeves of his jacket.

"The Capitol will like it. Have you met any of the other tributes yet?" Clarke asked. All of the districts were gathered ready for the parade, but they still had at least 10 minutes before the first chariot left.

Madi and Myles shook their heads. "That's ok there's plenty of time to make alliances during training if that's what you want," Clarke explained. Alliances could be tough, but they could also save your life.

She wasn't worried about alliances right now, but she had noticed a few districts starting to team up. The career pack had already formed which wasn't surprising. Districts 1,2 and 4 were gathered around one of the chariots with their mentors. They were always the biggest obstacle during the games a group of teenagers trained from a young age to compete in the games the best from the class volunteered once they reached 18. Most of the alliances would be formed during the first training session which would begin tomorrow.

An announcement filled the room telling the tributes to board the chariots followed by a countdown to the first chariot leaving the holding area. A peacekeeper ushered Bellamy and Clarke away leading them to a room filled with other mentors. There was a large screen across the wall showing the parade. District 12 would be last to go. It didn't take Raven long to find them in the crowded room accompanied by a young man who introduced himself as Shaw. He seemed nice though it was difficult to chat in the crowded room.

Clarke's observation in the tribute center had been right there were a lot of new faces gathered in the mentor's room. The career districts had stayed the same as Clarke had noticed earlier, but with the rest of the districts, it seemed to be hit and miss whether they had remained the same. It wasn't uncommon for mentors to change though most had been mentoring for many years any of the victors from the district were eligible, but it was odd to see so many changes in one year. The Capitol must have decided it was time to mix things up a little she was sure they'd have some ridiculous reason. They'd done stranger things to try make the games more interesting.

The room fell silent when the first Chariot left a few moments later, District 1 the district of luxury items. They were dressed in lavish gold outfits with crowns atop their heads decorated with ruby red gems varying in sizes they looked like royalty. Next out was District 2 the second career district they were dressed as Roman warriors with thick leather armor and flowing capes. Both districts were popular with the crowd and were showered with flowers and gifts thrown down from the stands.

It felt like hours had passed before finally it was District 11 joining the parade meaning Madi and Myles were next. It was an important moment for them. Despite what Bellamy thought getting the Capitol on their side was important if either of them were to be walking out of the arena alive. Being the last to go they'd had more time than anyone else waiting in the holding room which meant more time to think. Clarke just hoped the extra time hadn't allowed the nerves to get the better of them.

2 black horses erupted from the gates joining the back of the parade pulling the chariot where Madi and Myles stood smiling and waving. The crowd erupted into another wave of clapping and cheering. Their outfits looked even more stunning outside the bright sunlight causing them to glimmer and sparkle even more.

The parade didn't last long and all 12 chariots lined up below the balcony where president Cage Wallace was waiting to give his usual speech. His brown hair was slicked back making it look greasy and the sunlight highlighted his unnaturally pale skin his thin lips turned up in the hint of a smile. Clarke had always had a bad feeling about him, but how else was she meant to feel about someone who condoned sending 23 children to their deaths every year just to remind the Districts that the Capitol was in charge. The games were all about power and fear to remind the Districts of the Capitols power so they'll be too fearful to rebel again. It happened once many years ago during the dark days when there was no such thing as the Hunger Games the Districts had rebelled against the Capitol ultimately losing the war. The biggest casualty had been the loss of an entire district, District 13 was burnt to the ground. There had been no survivors. After the first rebellion, the Hunger Games were started becoming an annual tradition to remind the Districts of what was lost.

* * *

 

"I can't wait to get this thing off." Madi complained tugging the skirt of her dress down as all 4 of them crammed themselves into the tiny elevator which would take them to the apartment assigned to district 12. With all of the Capitols wealth, Clarke thought they could at least afford a decently sized elevator.

"At least you didn't have to wear the same outfit Clarke had during her parade." Bellamy said giving Madi a mischievous smile.

"It can't have been worse than this." Madi complained.

"I think the tapes from the parade that year are in the apartment. I'll show you when we get back." He said earning a large smile from both Madi and Myles.

"You will not." Clarke shot him a glare from her spot in the elevator wedged between Madi in her enormous dress and the cold metal wall. Her parade outfit hadn't been that terrible sure it hadn't been as nice as Madis but it was fine. Nyliah hadn't been her main stylist at that point meaning someone else had been in charge of designing the dress leaving Nyliah to fit it and do her hair.

* * *

 

Bellamy had stuck to his promise. Myles and Madi had changed out of their parade costumes and were sitting on the couch in the main room of the apartment with Bellamy.

The apartment was much larger than necessary, but Clarke never expected anything else from the Capitol. The main room held a large dining table and a living space with couches and chairs surrounding a TV in each corner of the room was the door to a bedroom Clarke and Madi's were side by side as were Myles and Bellamy's. There was a tiny kitchen consisting of a fridge and some countertops most of their food was cooked then delivered to them at meal times meaning they had no reason to cook.

"That is definitely worse than mine." Madi laughed. Clarke was still by the door to her bedroom they hadn't seen her yet. It looked like Bellamy had managed to find the tapes a box labeled 'tribute parades' lay open on the ground. She knew there were more stacked away including one which would contain the recording of her games. She'd never watched it and didn't plan to anytime soon.

She moved closer the TV was lit up with an image of Clarke at the tribute parade smiling and waving to the crowds around her. Her heart sank when she saw who was standing on the chariot beside her, Wells, they'd had a somewhat rocky friendship growing up friends and drifting apart when she blamed him for her father's death, but they'd managed to put their differences aside forming a brief alliance during the games. Wells died pretty early only lasting 4 days in the arena before he'd been killed when he tried to save her from the career pack who'd found their camp. His death had allowed her to escape had it not been for his sacrifice she'd be dead.

Bellamy was right her dress was ridiculous. The designer had been trying to represent the coal which District 12 was famous for mining. It hadn't worked. Her face was caked in thick makeup possibly the worst attempt at a smoky black eyeshadow and jet black lipstick the dress was by far the worst part of the outfit it had huge puffy sleeves and flared out at the waist tapering in again around her knees it looked like someone had stuck a beach ball under her skirt it was utterly ridiculous. She couldn't help but laugh just as Bellamy, Madi and Myles were doing.

"Come to join us?" Bellamy questioned looking at her over his shoulder.

"It's not actually that bad." She tried to defend herself though she couldn't keep a straight face. She took a seat in one of the chairs next to the couch the 3 of them were sitting on.

"It's terrible," Madi said erupting into another fit of giggles.

"Ok, ok it's a mess. You know I don't think I've ever seen Bellamy's tribute parade maybe we should watch that one next." Clarke suggested. She'd been only 12 when Bellamy had won his games at 16, but she could still remember watching him compete. Of course, back then she had no idea who he was. Despite this, it was true that she'd never seen his tribute parade.

"I don't think that's necessary." He was no longer laughing though his voice was still light and teasing. How bad could it be?

"Oh, I think it is." She smirked grabbing the box of tapes and grabbing the one labeled '48th tribute parade' she heard him groan and continue to protest, but chose to ignore him.

She almost didn't recognize Bellamy. His hair was slicked back much different to the wild curls she was used to. The blanket of freckles covering his golden olive complexion was more obvious especially across the bridge of his nose. He was much younger he seemed happier even knowing he was about to be sent to fight to the death everything about him seemed lighter he looked almost hopeful. He was either a much better actor than Clarke had given him credit for or something had changed him. Very few people walked out of the games as the same person they had been when they walked in.

His outfit was just as bad if not worse than hers. He was dressed as a miner in black overalls complete with pick axe (fake of course) and hard hat with a lamp attached. He looked ridiculous and Madi and Myles seemed to agree laughing just as hard as they had at Clarke earlier.

"I'm glad we didn't get the same stylist as you 2." Myles commented once the laughter died down.

"Me too." Madi agreed.

They watched the rest of the parade until the president's speech begun and Bellamy hit pause. None of them needed to listen to the Capitols propaganda again.

"I think that's enough for tonight it's getting late and training starts early tomorrow go get some sleep." Clarke had only just noticed the time.

The 2 of them nodded heading off to their rooms she'd been expecting a bit more of a fight, but was glad they'd listened to her. They seemed to respect her despite only knowing her for a day.

"You're not their mother you know." Bellamy commented bitterly. He was packing the tapes back into the box they'd come from. He'd been laughing and joking with them just a minute ago and now he'd completely closed himself off again. She would never understand him.

"No, I'm their mentor and so are you. We can't just let them do whatever the hell they want." She tried to keep her voice low the room was big, but Madi and Myles would still be awake there was a good chance they would hear if she started yelling.

"Why does it matter? They're both going to die in that arena. You shouldn't get so attached." He still wasn't looking at her focusing instead on the tapes now packed neatly into the box.

"It matters because I wish someone had been there for me and Wells like that during our games." She bit. That one seemed to bother him causing his head to snap up finally meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

She almost didn't believe what she'd heard. She was expecting him to bite back some remark about how they'd both been 18, how they shouldn't have needed a babysitter or how she'd done pretty well for herself even without the support. She was not expecting an apology. Neither Wells or Clarke had gotten along with Bellamy it wasn't like he'd abandoned them but, he hadn't exactly been there for them either. He and Clarke seemed to disagree on everything even more than they did now every conversation had been tense and awkward he would take them where they needed to go and offer advice if asked, but other than that he hadn't really spent any time with them all he knew about both of them were their names, ages and strengths and weaknesses. Now he was apologizing for that almost 4 years later?

He was gone before her shocked brain had managed to come up with a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were a few more moments with Bellamy and Clarke during this chapter and a little look into Clarke's games so I hope you enjoyed it.  
> I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted clearly I'm not very good at sticking to deadlines as this should have been posted on Monday, but I'll try to get chapter 3 up by the weekend. 
> 
> If anyone is interested this is the inspiration for Madi's dress! I couldn't find anything which matched Myles outfit.  
> https://www.siaoryne.com/products/bling-bling-sequins-gold-black-ball-gown-prom-dresses-off-shoulder-formal-evening-gown-masquerade
> 
> and this is the inspiration for Clarkes though there are a couple of differences with this one.  
> https://www.chiccreativelife.com/wp-content/uploads/2008/10/2925613921_9be589204e1.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was such a pain to write and I'm still not quite happy with a few things, but I just wanted to get this posted as I'm as happy as I'm going to be with it I think. There may be more mistakes than usual in this chapter so please bear with me I am trying, but writing is hard!
> 
> I was trying not to rush things, but at the same time, I'm eager to move the story forward as there's not a lot of time between meeting the tributes being reaped and them going into the arena. lots of Bellamy and Clarke interaction this chapter and some more hints to Clarke's games so I hope you enjoy it :)
> 
> I'd also like to point out I have no knowledge of combat I have done a little research, but truthfully I have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about so let's just pretend the inaccuracies in that area don't exist haha.

Training started early much to Clarke's displeasure. She hadn't slept again. Whilst she didn't have to stay during the training session she did have to go with Bellamy and escort Madi and Myles to the training center. The Capitol would provide the weapons and facilities to train in, but learning to use those weapons was down to the tributes. Mentors were, of course, permitted to train with their tributes in allocated time slots later in the day.

Training would go on for 3 days after that each tribute would have an individual assessment with the game makers where they would have a chance to show off their skills and receive a score out of 12 based on their performance. 1 was poor 12 was outstanding. It was unheard of for anyone to have ever scored a 12. Then it was the day before the games began there was no group training, but tributes were free to train with their mentors if they wished. This was also the day of the interviews the last chance to win sponsors before the games began.

District 12 tributes rarely possessed any skills useful for fighting. Districts 1, 2 and 4 were trained in combat from a young age. Even some of the outlying districts had advantages. District 7 was the lumber district they were often strong and skilled with an axe, District 3 was the engineering district whilst not good for fighting they could build bombs and weapons no other tribute could which was how Raven had survived.

Out of the 2 of them, Bellamy was the more skilled fighter. He had known how to hunt before he'd been reaped for the games so he was skilled with a knife. He was also good at hand to hand combat something he'd picked up during training for his games however, his main skill was archery. He had learned the basics during training for his games but had really mastered it after the games. The Capitol liked each victor to take up a hobby. Clarke had chosen art something she already had an interest in, Bellamy had chosen archery she wasn't sure why she'd always thought it was an odd choice, but she'd never asked about it.

Clarke was never much of a fighter. She could defend herself she knew how to use a knife, she could hunt and she was pretty good at hand to hand combat but given the choice, she would rather solve her problems without violence. Clarke was a survivor and a leader. She'd survived most of her games by outlasting the other tributes.

Of course in the games, it was hard to avoid violence. She wasn't proud of what she'd done in the arena none of the victors were except maybe those from the career districts they saw it as a great honor to fight in the games. Before going into the games she'd never thought she was capable of killing someone. She still didn't believe it once she was in the arena until she'd stumbled across Atom. It was a day or so after Wells' death and she was alone trying to keep moving so the career pack wouldn't find her. She didn't know much about Atom except that he was the male tribute from District 6 and now he was lying in the snow in front of her. She'd thought he was already dead at first until she heard his ragged breaths.

She knew she couldn't leave him there. His skin was blistered and peeling. It looked as if he'd been burnt, but there was no risk of that in the current freezing conditions. It must've had something to do with the game makers. They were the ones who were in charge. It wasn't just the other tributes you had to look out for in the arena. The Capitol had an array of tools and weapons they could use to spice things up a little if they thought it was getting a little boring in the arena. From natural disasters to mutants (genetically modified creatures made to the Capitols specifications) you never knew what you were going to be facing in the arena. She'd hummed to Atom the same song her mother had sung to her when she was a child and had nightmares and slipped the knife into his throat.

It wasn't a pleasant memory, but it was far from her worst experience during the games. She'd known she was doing the right thing when she killed Atom. Some of the things she'd done, some of the things she'd been forced to do to survive, she wasn't sure she could justify even to herself.

* * *

"Remember if you find something you're good at don't show off we can practice it in private training sessions later. If the careers see you as a threat you'll become a target." Clarke explained for at least the 5th time that morning. They were headed down to the training center for their first training session currently all 4 of them packed into the tiny elevator. "And don't ignore the survival skills sections, they're just as important as learning to fight." She was pretty sure she was more nervous than Madi and Myles were.

"We got it. We'll be fine. Avoid the careers, don't show off." Madi rolled her eyes she was clearly sick of hearing it.

"And practice survival skills." Myles added. He didn't hold the same confidence that Madi did and seemed to be listening intently to every word.

The doors slid open revealing the training room. They were early, but the room was already filled with tributes. Each tribute wore the same black and grey t-shirt the only differences were the numbers printed onto the shoulders of the shirts indicating which district they were from. Clarke noticed the career pack already taking their pick of weapons from the huge metal racks near the main training ring in the center of the room. The female tribute from district 1 seemed to be the clear leader, Ontari. Clarke had heard talk of her she was already one of the favorites. She had scars running down each side of her face and handled a sword with confidence and ease. She was definitely one to watch out for.

The Tributes weren't allowed to fight with each other before the games but there were several training stations scattered around the room filled with targets and dummies to practice on. Each one of these stations was designed for a specific skill from archery to sword fighting. In the center of the room was the main ring similar to the training stations it was surrounded by a glass fence and filled with various targets and dummies should the tribute choose to use them, there was also the option to fight against an expert in whichever skill you were choosing to practice here.

"You know, you're not going to be there to hold their hands once they're in the arena." Bellamy was leaning against the wall in the corner of the elevator arms crossed over his chest. Madi and Myles had left Clarke caught a glimpse of them heading over to the survival skills stations as the doors closed. At least they'd taken some of her advice. Survival skills would teach them the basics of surviving alone, things like making a fire or identifying safe plants to eat.

"We're their mentors, Bellamy. This is what we're supposed to do, mentor them!" She snapped hitting the button for the ground floor with a little more force than necessary. She was reminded of their conversation last night which she had no desire to repeat. She'd truly thought they were starting to get somewhere after the apology, but here they were back to the same old bickering. She knew she was stepping into dangerous territory letting herself get so close to the tributes she'd been doing this for 4 years she should know better. She was never as distant as Bellamy she always tried to be a friendly face, someone the tributes could trust, but maybe she was coddling Madi and Myles a little more than usual. She couldn't just leave them Madi was so young despite her fierce attitude and Myles was terrified. She had to help them.

"You're going to get yourself hurt," Bellamy commented. Apparently, he just kept finding ways to surprise her. They weren't friends they'd both made that pretty clear why would he care if she got hurt?

"Why do you care?" She spat out unable to come up with a better response.

Bellamy gave a shrug just as the doors slid open. It wasn't their floor, but Bellamy slipped out anyway weaving his way through the group waiting to enter the elevator.

Clarke didn't know what was going on with him it was like he wanted to care, but wouldn't let himself. She'd seen him with Madi and Myles watching the tribute parade tapes he was good with them she couldn't understand how he could go from that to being so distant from them. She tried not to think about it too much she knew trying to understand Bellamy was a lost cause she'd been trying to for the past 4 years and he just kept finding new ways to confuse her.

* * *

"There's a lot of new faces around here this year," Raven commented Clarke had found her in the lobby of the building where most the mentors gathered if they weren't with tributes or in the apartment assigned to their district.

"I noticed that too. Do you think something is going on?" Clarke asked. It probably wasn't the best idea to be discussing this here where anyone could see she'd already spotted the district 1 mentors, Roan and Echo, watching them from across the room. Although they were mentors just like the rest of them the careers were the Capitols favorites life in the career districts was much different to the outlying districts. They weren't to be trusted.

"I'm not sure, but Wick being replaced was weird it's like he just doesn't exist anymore."

Clarke nodded she understood. Raven and Wick had been close, "what do you think is going on?"

"I don't know. Want me to look into it?" Raven asked. Clarke knew it was pointless saying no. Once Raven had her mind set on something it didn't matter what anyone else said.

"Just be careful. It's probably nothing." Clarke warned a frown etching itself into her features. She didn't like this digging around in the Capitols business was dangerous.

Raven left, no doubt to go do something highly illegal that Clarke was better off not knowing about. Raven was smart, but one of these days she was going to get herself into trouble.

Her attention turned back to the screen showing what was happening in the training center. Madi and Myles seemed to be sticking together which was good. They'd moved away from the survival stations now and were training with the boy from district 7, Aden. He couldn't have been more than 14. He was no match for the careers, but he was proving to be good with an axe. District 7 was the lumber district responsible for growing trees and harvesting wood this was proving to be an advantage.

They were training in one of the smaller combat training areas it was more secluded than the main training ring in the center of the room which was currently overrun by the careers. Most of the tributes would avoid training in the main ring unless they had a statement to make which was exactly what the careers were doing. They were in charge.

Madi seemed fairly competent with the axe she was a little bit sloppy with her throw, but she was stronger than she looked and was managing pretty well with a little coaching from Aden. Myles was having a harder time with it. His scrawny build didn't lend itself well to fighting.

The camera switched now showing footage of the career pack. Ontari was in the main training ring slicing through the targets with incredible force and accuracy. She was a warrior. The rest of the career pack cheered her on from the side. Luna was the next to step into the ring. She carried what looked like a trident. This wasn't an unusual weapon choice for her district. She was from District 4, the fishing district.

The rest of the districts seemed to be focusing on the survival skills or smaller training stations such as knife skills which would be useful for hunting. Clarke didn't blame them for staying out of the way the careers were a particularly intimidating bunch this year.

Luna had just stepped out of the ring joining the rest of the careers, but none of them seemed to be paying much attention they were too busy laughing at something. Myles. They were laughing at Myles. Clarke's blood boiled. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't hit the target and the careers found this hilarious. Not all of the kids had the privilege of being trained for years and then volunteering when they were 18. Myles was a kid just trying to survive and they were mocking him for it. At least they wouldn't see District 12 as a threat, perhaps they'd leave them alone and pick off the other districts before they went for Myles and Madi Calrke reasoned with herself trying to turn the situation into something positive.

Then Madi stepped into the ring pushing her way through the much larger careers to reach it. She had an axe in either hand. Clarke's heart dropped. She knew they couldn't hurt her not in the training room, but it was never a smart idea to mess with the career pack.

"Hey look!" One of the careers jeered. Bree standing next to her district partner Dax they were from District 2. "Let's see what the hobbit can do." The group erupted into another chorus of laughter.

The targets reset and Madi threw the first axe sinking it deep in the skull of the dummy. She spun sharply sinking the next one in the chest of another target. She'd lost her balance a little after the second throw and it wasn't quite where she'd been aiming for, but she was good. It was enough to stun most of the careers into silence all of them except for Ontari who had something dangerous in her eyes. She was looking at Madi like she was a challenge. This was bad. This was very bad. Madi had just pissed off the most dangerous tribute in the games. Clarke had made her self very clear. Stay away from the careers and don't make yourself a target.

The training sessions were broadcast across the Capitol and districts. After her standoff with the careers, Madi was sure to attract some attention. She certainly had some guts.

* * *

"I need your help." Clarke marched into the room with purpose demanding Bellamy's attention. He was lounged on the couch in the District 12 apartment leaning against the armrest with his feet propped up on the cushions beside him, his nose was buried in a book.

"You're asking me for help?" He asked. She couldn't decide whether he sounded shocked or amused. Maybe a bit of both. "You must be desperate." His lips quirked up at one side. definitely amused.

"You took up archery after your games. Teach them." It wasn't a question. She could teach them what she knew, but Bellamy had been training for years since he'd won the games himself. They may only have a few days, but if they could find a way to work together Clarke knew they could give Madi and Myles a fighting chance.

"Why?" Bellamy asked, "didn't look like Madi needed any extra help today." So he'd been watching the training session too. Bellamy had never seemed against training tributes in the past, but truthfully they'd rarely had anyone who wanted to be trained. Even Clarke had refused when he had been mentoring her and instead learned from the other tributes.

"Exactly. She stands a chance and now the careers know it. We have to help her." Clarke was trying to stay reasonable.

"She doesn't stand a chance." He said sounding bored of the conversation already.

"Why not? You survived, I survived." She was getting frustrated seeing where the conversation was headed.

"We got lucky and you were 18 they're just kids." He turned his attention back to his book clearly done with the conversation. Clarke wasn't prepared to give up that easily.

"What if it was Octavia?" Clarke didn't know much about his sister she'd spoken to her a few times she seemed nice. From what she'd heard Bellamy had practically raised her after their mom died and he was fiercely protective of her.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Octavia. You don't know what you're talking about." That seemed to hit a nerve. His Jaw clenched and he looked away glaring at a particularly interesting spot on the floor.

"How can you just not care?" Her voice raised a little as she tried to keep her composure but failed.

"I do care, but even if I train them and they survive until the end then what? We just watch them kill each other? I can't just pretend they're going to be fine and then watch them die. " Bellamy rubbed the palm of his hand over his face. He looked tired. "I can't do that again." He said voice taut. This wasn't the usual cocky Bellamy she knew. He still refused to look at her and she couldn't read his facial expression he didn't seem angry not with her anyway, sad perhaps?

"So you're just going to pretend they don't exist?" Clarke asked with a bitter tone.

Bellamy let out a frustrated groan and there was a beat of tense silence as he thought through his options, "Fine. I'll do it just tell them to meet me in the training room after dinner." He closed his book and left before she could say anything else. She hadn't been expecting him to give in so quickly.

* * *

Bellamy didn't join them for dinner, but just as he'd promised he was waiting in the training room. He was already in the training ring a quiver of arrows strapped to his back and a bow in his hands. The room they'd been assigned was much smaller than the main room where the group training had taken place earlier. To the left was a whole selection of survival skill stations, the right wall was covered in weapons and in the middle was a training ring resembling a smaller version of the one in the main training room. The private training sessions weren't televised like the main training was.

"Go grab a bow and meet me back here," Bellamy instructed gesturing to the wall of weapons with a jerk of his head.

"Thank you for doing this," Clarke said making her way closer. She had to look up to meet his eye he was already a few inches taller than her when they were on even ground and now he was standing on the raised platform of the training ring.

"You were right. They deserve a chance." Bellamy said looking to Madi and Myles who were returning each carrying a bow as instructed.

"Alright good have either of you done this before?" They both shook their heads no. "We'll start with the basics then." He said pulling an arrow out of the quiver and picking a target. "Ok first thing is to line yourself up with your target. Then you want to place your feet shoulder width apart. You need to be balanced. Then you can attach your arrow aim and..." He pulled back the string and then let the arrow fly. It hit the center of the target. Bellamy demonstrated this a few more times hitting his target each time. "Ok who wants to try?"

Madi stepped up first adjusting her stance before firing off an arrow which missed the target completely.

"Good try. Just remember to keep your shoulders back next time and pull the string back a little more you didn't have enough power that's why it bounced back off the target," Bellamy explained. "Try again."

Madi raised her bow again. "Like this?" She asked glancing to Bellamy out of the corner of her eye.

"Better. Try it." He said with a slight nod towards the target.

After a few more tries and some guidance from Bellamy she started to get it hitting the outer circles of the target a few times. The fact that most of the arrows ended up on the floor didn't seem to be deterring her. Myles picked it up much quicker. Whilst he wasn't perfect and couldn't match Bellamy's speed and accuracy he was pretty competent able to at least hit the targets most of the time. Clarke wasn't all that surprised to find that Bellamy was a good teacher underneath it all he was pretty good with the kids. He didn't get too involved letting them figure it out themselves while still offering guidance if needed.

"You just going to stand and watch princess?" Bellamy questioned a boyish grin plastered across his face as he held out his bow. She'd chosen to stay out of the way and was watching from behind the low glass barrier.

"I don't know how to." She frowned giving a vague hand gesture in the direction of the bow being offered to her.

"Neither did they." He said glancing back to Madi and Myles who were taking turns shooting at the targets. "I'll teach you."

"Shouldn't we be focusing on them?" Clarke said. Myles cheered when he hit a bullseye earning a laugh from Madi and Clarke couldn't help but smile.

"They're doing fine they don't need me hovering over them all the time." He wasn't going to let this drop and even she could see he was right. Despite being a beginner himself Myles was trying to help Madi out showing her how far back to pull the bowstring. They were doing just fine on their own.

"Ok. Show me." She climbed into the ring taking the bow from him.

She chose the target the furthest away from the ones Madi and Myles were using there wasn't a lot of space and she wanted to stay out of their way. She'd been paying attention during Bellamy's demonstration, but he went through everything with her again anyway.

"Ok start by lining your body up with the target," Bellamy explained.

Her first arrow missed as did the second, third and fourth despite Bellamy's coaching. She didn't understand he'd talked her through each shot just as he had with Madi and Myles, but she still couldn't hit the target.

"Try it again, but don't fire the arrow until I tell you to," Bellamy said. Clarke tried again raising the bow and lining up with the target. "Loosen your grip you're too tense."

"Better?" Clarke asked once she'd adjusted her grip on the bow.

"Almost, you just need to... Can I show you?" He asked glancing down to his hand which was hovering near her arm. She gave a nod.

Bellamy wrapped his hand around her wrist his grip light as he guided her arm into place his other hand wrapped around hers on the bowstring guiding it back. "Ok now try it." He said letting go of her, but not moving away.

She let go of the string and watched as the arrow landed in the target just off center. "I did it!" She exclaimed in excitement whipping around to face him she hadn't realized how close they were and had all but bumped into his chest. She could feel her cheeks starting to turn a rosy red. "Sorry I-"

"Go Clarke!" Madi called excitedly.

"That was awesome!" Myles added with just as much enthusiasm.

"Shouldn't you two be practicing?" Clarke asked awkwardly shuffling backward away from Bellamy.

"We were, but you stole our mentor," Madi teased. Clarke stuck her tongue out at her it was a childish gesture, but Madi didn't seem to mind giving her a smile before sticking her own tongue out at Clarke.

"Alright I think that's enough for today," Bellamy chuckled taking the bow from Clarke. He ruffled Madis hair as he passed and she swatted his hand away playfully. They seemed to be getting along well Clarke noticed.

* * *

Madi and Myles were exhausted when they reached the apartment being from District 12 meant they went last for pretty much everything including being the last to use one of the training rooms. Everyone headed straight to their rooms except for Clarke she took a seat on the floor next to the large window running from the floor to the ceiling the District 12 apartment was on the top floor. As much as she hated the Capitol she couldn't deny the views were stunning. It must've been nearly midnight and it was dark out the scene bellow glittered with shining lights it was much different to home. They had electricity in District 12, but it wasn't something they wasted there were no street lamps and people didn't leave lights on unnecessarily here in the Capitol the entire city seemed to be alive and lit up even in the dead of night. Sometimes she'd grab a sketch pad and some pencils to draw the horizon, but not tonight. She curled her knees up to her chest and rested the side of her head against the cool glass of the window.

She was beginning to drift into a light sleep when she was disturbed by one of the bedroom doors opening causing her eyes to snap open. Initially, she'd thought it was one of the tributes probably going to grab some water or use the bathroom, but then Bellamy lowered himself to the floor taking a seat in front of her mimicking her posture and tucking his knees up against his chest. He didn't say anything for a while just staring out of the window his back resting against the wall opposite Clarke there was only a few feet between them if she stretched her legs out her bare toes would bump against his.

"I was thinking about our conversation earlier." Bellamy broke the silence. "I haven't been fair to you in the past and I think I owe you an explanation."

"You don't owe me anything." She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable he'd helped her out today maybe they were starting to get somewhere. The last thing she needed was to mess that up by making things awkward.

"I know we haven't exactly gotten along so I wouldn't blame you if you walked away but, I want you to hear this if you're willing to listen? " Bellamy said with determination.

Clarke nodded and wrapped her arms around her legs curling up impossibly tighter as she waited for him to continue.

"I was doing this alone for 6 years. I was like you at first I even learned archery so I could teach the tributes at least one valuable skill. I knew the odds of one of them surviving and it hurt, but I could deal with it. Then they sent me this kid. She was Madis age and tiny I couldn't believe they expected me to train her. Her name was Charlotte. I got to know her, she went to school, she had a family, she wanted to be a doctor when she grew up." He paused taking in a deep breath, "I tried so hard to keep her safe and she only lasted 2 days in the arena. After that, it just got easier to keep my distance I didn't want to go through that again. I don't want the same to happen to you if Madi doesn't make it back."

"Why haven't you told me this before?" Clarke asked. She had a feeling there was more to the story than that, but she wasn't going to push him they'd known each other so long yet this was the first time they'd been so open with each other.

Bellamy shrugged, "You never asked, plus you don't exactly seem to like me." He smirked a little at that.

"That's true. I thought you were a heartless dick." She joked... mostly joked. She would be lying if she said she had never thought that about him. She'd never wanted to dislike Bellamy and she always felt like he felt the same way about her of course they disagreed, but there was just something about him she knew there had to be more to him than she saw. Maybe it was his devotion to his sister or those rare moments when he'd drop the act around one of the tributes or those little moments where for once they weren't bickering and she got a glimpse at the Bellamy under the facade.

"And now?" His eyes crinkled at the corners as he chuckled.

"I think you care too much and that's why you shut everyone out to protect yourself." She understood. It was hard and sometimes she forgot just how long Bellamy had been doing this. He'd been just 17 when he'd become a mentor he'd seen so many tributes die and been powerless to stop it that alone was enough to mess anyone up.

He considered her statement for a moment before giving her a nod one side of his mouth quirking up into a smile. She was right.

Clarke let out a sigh "Our lives are so messed up." She let her head fall back against the wall gazing up to the ceiling high above her head for a few moments before letting her eyes drift closed.

"You should get some sleep." Bellamy's voice startled her she'd forgotten he was there and was starting to drift off again.

"Yeah." She agreed rubbing at her eyes as she stood to head to her room. "Oh and Bellamy." She looked back at him over her shoulder he was still sitting in front of the window bathed in the strange silvery glow from the lights outside it made him look younger and she was reminded of the 16-year-old boy she'd seen last night on the recording of his tribute parade. "You're not alone anymore. We can do this. Together."

"Thanks, princess." It was the most sincere she'd heard him sound despite the nickname which usually annoyed her. This time she didn't mind it so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this chapter was a mess I'm sorry! 
> 
> I had such a hard time writing this one, but hopefully, the next few chapters will pick up a little and some exciting things will start happening.
> 
> You may have noticed by now I'm not great at consistent updates, but I'm aiming to have chapter 4 up next weekend.  
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated if you have time to leave them :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Just a few notes before we get started with this chapter. First of all, This fic won "Most Underrated WIP" in the Bellarke Fanwork Awards on Tumblr which I was absolutely blown away by. Thank you to everyone who reads this fic, whether you voted or not I can't quite believe people actually enjoy reading what I write??? I'm so grateful for all of you. 
> 
> Secondly, I'm so sorry about the slow update! I'm obviously not very good at consistent updates. I won't be posting another chapter until I have a couple more written as I'm currently posting as I write, so I'm not sure when chapter 5 will be posted. However, I have just started a new Bellarke WIP which I'm very excited about, that will be posted at some point during 2019 I hope! 
> 
> I also wanted to know do you guys want to know more about Clarke's games or do you prefer to stick to the main story? I was thinking about doing a full chapter about Clarke's games or maybe a prequel after this fic is done, but I'm not sure so let me know what you would prefer, a prequel, a chapter or just keeping it how it is with little hints scattered throughout?
> 
> Happy Holidays!

It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness when she stepped out of her room. It was a little after 3am and the apartment was still filled with darkness except for a lamp in the main room casting everything in a hazy glow. A blanket was left abandoned in a pile on the couch and a stack of books was thrown haphazardly on the coffee table, Bellamy's probably. Despite spending weeks, sometimes months living here If it wasn't for these little details Clarke would have a hard time imagining anyone had been here at all. Everything was too clean and precise it felt more like an art gallery than a home, something to be observed not touched or lived in. Tomorrow any sign of someone living there would be removed and the apartment would be back to looking exactly as it had the day they'd arrived. The apartments were kept spotlessly clean by the Capitols servants. They were more like slaves, but the Capitol didn't take kindly to people using that word they preferred the term servants or most commonly, Avox's.

Clarke couldn't wait to go home. Things in District 12 weren't perfect, but it was home and she missed it already, she missed her family, her friends, and right now her house. it was mandatory for all victors to live in the victor's village so at almost 19 years old Clarke had moved out. Her Mom had chosen to stay behind. Clarke understood, after her dad's death the house was one of the few things they had left of him. Clarke had grown up in that house. Her house in the victors village could never contain the memories her childhood home did, but it was nice she'd helped to design it. It felt like a home a far cry from the plain walls and impractical modern furniture of the Capitol everything here was extravagant and built for display here rather than ease or comfort.

She made her way over to the stack of books on the coffee table running her fingers over the cover of the one at the top of the pile. The faded cover read "The Greek Myths" although she'd never paid much attention to the title it was one she recognized. Bellamy always had his nose stuck into a book that hadn't changed since the day she'd met him this particular book was one she'd seen him reading many times. It wasn't like Bellamy to leave his stuff lying around he must've been tired. She picked the book up flipping through the pages without reading.

Clarkes family hadn't struggled with poverty the way some families in District 12 did, but the only books they owned were medical journals and a dictionary. Her parents hadn't been big readers and books could be hard to come by especially in the Districts. Books were a luxury especially the old books the type that was published before the dark days from before the Capitol and districts had been created. Most books Clarke had come across had been school textbooks or were filled with Capitol propaganda.

She set the book down returning it to the top of the pile which she'd gotten it from as much as they intrigued her they weren't hers to take. She returned to her original task of getting a glass of water leaving the books forgotten about on the coffee table. She hadn't been able to sleep she thought the change of scenery might have helped. At least it took her mind off things for a few moments.

She stifled a yawn as she dug through the cupboards in the small kitchen looking for a glass. She grabbed one stretching to grab it from its spot on the top shelf only to almost drop it when a shout filled the room. It was 3am she wasn't expecting anyone else to be awake. She spun around, but there was no one there the door to her bedroom was open as she'd left it the rest remained closed. She placed the glass on the kitchen counter instead turning her attention on the noise she'd heard. It was sobbing she could hear now, quiet, but still there. The shout didn't seem to have woken anyone she made her way towards Bellamy and Myles' rooms first it was quiet she figured they were still sleeping.

She made her way to Madis room listening out for any noises. The sobbing got louder as she approached. She rapped her knuckles against the door just loud enough to be heard, "Madi it's Clarke." Her voice was barely above a whisper.

There were a few sniffles from behind the door and then a quiet "you can come in."

The room was dark the only light coming from the lamp in the other room bleeding through the open door. The sobbing had stopped, but even in the dim light Clarke could make out Madi perched on the edge of the bed with blotchy cheeks and swollen eyes.

"Is everything ok?" Clarke asked still hovering at the door.

Madi nodded wiping at her eyes with the corner of her sleeve. It wasn't very convincing. "Did I wake you?"

"No, I was up. Couldn't sleep." Clarke explained. She took a few steps forward into the room, "What happened?"

"I had a bad dream." Madi said quietly.

Clarke perched herself on the edge of the bed next to Madi leaving space between them. "Do you get them often?"

Madi shook her head, "Not for a while. I got them after my dad died and then when my mom died too."

" I get them too." Clarke said sympathetically "you can talk about it if you want to?"

Madi shook her head no followed by a sniffle.

"that's ok." She gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. She understood. Madi had only known her for a few days they barely knew each other of course she wouldn't trust her fully yet. There was a pause before Clarke continued, "Mine are about the games. Do you remember Wells? The boy who was with me during the tribute parade."

"Yeah." Madi said. She seemed to have calmed down a little, Clarke would count that as progress.

"I dream about him sometimes." Clarke looked down to her hands. She and Wells had their fair share of disagreements, but he'd always been there for her. She didn't think she'd ever get used to him being gone.

Wells wasn't the only person she dreamt about. Although most of her nightmares were now caused by what she'd experienced during The Hunger Games she'd started having nightmares ever since her father's death. Even after all these years, she wasn't ready to talk about that just yet. Madi knew Clarke's father was dead, she didn't need to know more than that.

"Do you miss him?" Madi asked. It took Clarke a few seconds to realize she was talking about Wells.

"Yeah, I do," Clarke said sadly.

"I was dreaming about the games too," She sounded unsure and Clarke gave a small nod hoping to offer some reassurance. "I was with Myles and we were running from the careers, but we weren't fast enough." Clarke was sure it was much more detailed than that, but she was just glad she'd opened up even a little bit. "I'm scared, Clarke." She was starting to tear up again.

Clarke held out an arm gesturing for Madi to come closer which she did shuffling along the edge of the bed and setting her small frame under Clarke's arm wrapping her own arms around Clarke's middle. "It's ok to be afraid," Clarke said resting her head atop Madis her hand rubbing circles into her back. It was easy to forget sometimes just how vulnerable Madi was she was so confident and mature beyond her years, but underneath it all, she was still just a 12-year-old kid.

It'd taken Clarke a long time to come to terms with her own fears. It'd taken her months after returning from the games to get back to something close to her normal self. Of course, she would never be the same person she was before the games, but she had learned how to cope, how to live with herself and the things she'd had to do to survive. Even now she sometimes found herself consumed by it. Being in the Capitol always made things worse often it would come from nowhere she would be eating breakfast and suddenly find her heart pounding and hands shaking until she remembered she was safe now, as safe as she could be. At first, she'd thought it made her weak eventually she came to realize it made her human. Clarke doubted she would ever be able to escape the things she'd done and seen, there would always be part of her that carried the games with her. You didn't win The Hunger Games you simply survived.

They stayed like that for a few more moments with Madi's face buried into Clarke's shoulder. She suspected no one had been there like that for Madi since her parents died and her heart ached for her. Losing one parent was hard, but Madi had no one.

"Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" Clarke asked.

" No, it's ok." Madi said. She shuffled back up the bed laying her head on the pillow. Clarke pulled the blankets over the younger girls shoulders giving a small smile before she left.

* * *

Clarke found herself back in front of the window for the second time that night though this time she was wide awake as she stared out at the streets below. Even at this time she could make out the shapes of people milling around in the streets, though their apartment was too high to make out any features. She had been planning to grab a glass of water before trying to get some more sleep, but now she couldn't stop thinking about everything, The Games, Madi, Myles, even her dad. It was going to be a long night.

She missed her old life. When it had just been herself, her mom and her dad and now she had to watch as the Capitol turned more lives upside down. It wasn't just the tributes who would suffer. Every day back in District 12 she'd have to see the faces of the families whose children she couldn't save. They never blamed her, but that didn't stop the guilt.

She wished she'd never been dragged into any of this. This wasn't how her life was supposed to go, she was supposed to graduate from school and get a medical apprenticeship with her mom, she was meant to become a doctor, have a family of her own. But, none of that could happen now. Being District 12's mentor meant she was away from home for months at a time making studying difficult and allowing herself to care about anyone was hard when they would be put in danger just for knowing her. She'd already lost too much to the Capitol to lose another loved one. 

Before she knew it the sun had started to rise. She hadn't realized how long she'd been sitting there she was pretty sure she must've fallen asleep at some point, the past few hours were pretty much a blur. She hauled herself onto her feet. The others would be waking soon and she didn't want to be wearing pajamas during breakfast. 

She pulled her hair into a messy bun and grabbed the first clean set of clothes she could find once she was back in her room she could shower later right now she just needed to look somewhat presentable.

It didn't take her long to change, but by the time she left her room, Bellamy was milling around in the small kitchen.

"wow, you look like shit," Bellamy said looking over his shoulder at her.

"Thanks." She said sarcastically. She flopped down into one of the armchairs. The lack of sleep for 3 nights in a row was starting to catch up with her and apparently, it showed. "I thought we were friends now." She huffed sinking deeper into the cushions of the chair. She thought they'd reached an understanding, friends may have been pushing it a little, but they were getting there.

"We are if you want to be." He sounded serious.

"Friends are supposed to be nice to each other." Clarke teased trying to lighten the mood. It was too early for another deep and serious conversation. She needed caffeine and food.

"I am nice!" He said with mock hurt placing his hand over his heart as if she'd wounded him, "Coffee?" He asked.

"Yes. Black please." She gratefully accepted the mug when it was handed to her barely getting out a 'thanks' before she took a sip. It was too hot and burned all the way down, but it was good. Bellamy took a seat on the chair opposite her cradling his own mug of coffee in his hands, sensibly, he chose to wait before taking a sip.

She was thankful for moments like this when there was no imminent danger, no arguing, just 2 people enjoying coffee together. For a while, she could pretend everything was normal. It kept her sane.

She may have gotten off to a rocky start with Bellamy and maybe she had been too quick to forgive him, but they needed each other she suspected they always had even though they never would have admitted it. Bellamy had been too busy pushing her away and Clarke had been so certain she could get by alone neither of them would have let themselves believe they needed anyone else.

She wondered if in another life if they'd met under different circumstances if things would be different.

By the time breakfast was served Clarke was already on her second cup of Coffee. Madi and Myles had shown up a few minutes beforehand and were happily tucking into plates heaped with food. Food back in District 12 was nothing like that in the Capitol. She hadn't even heard of most of the things on offer during her first trip here. The danishes were her favorite, of course, they had these back in District 12, but they were nothing compared to the variety available in the Capitol.

"You should try to focus on the survival stations today. The Careers already have their eyes on you don't draw any unnecessary attention to yourselves." Clarke said. They still hadn't addressed Madis outburst yesterday. She wasn't sure how to approach the subject. She doubted either of them would listen to a lecture and getting mad could mean losing their trust.

"Is this about what happened yesterday?" Myles asked.

"Yes. You don't want to attract the careers attention they're dangerous." Clarke took another gulp of coffee and frowned when she realized her cup was now empty.

"I wasn't trying to. I was just so mad at them." Madi explained she didn't seem ashamed.

"That's what they want, they want a reaction. Don't rise to it." She knew how tempting it could be and she understood why Madi had done what she did. She was just trying to protect her friend.

Clarke reached for the pot of coffee in the middle of the table she didn't miss Bellamys amused expression and raised eyebrow from across the table a silent question, _really?_ She didn't look away instead sending a glare across the table. She was not about to be shamed by Bellamy Blake for her caffeine addiction.

"What about alliances?" Bellamy asked directing his attention to Madi.

"Aden and Tris, from District 7." Madi replied her half-empty plate now left forgotten in front of her.

"Good, they're good fighters stick with them," Bellamy said giving a small nod. "Anyone else."

Madi shook her head, "Not yet."

The rest of breakfast was quiet Bellamy or Clarke would occasionally speak up to answer a question and there was quiet chatter from Madi and Myles, mostly strategy, questions about the games and discussions about training. Clarke had noticed the close friendship that had formed in such a short time. In any other situation, it might've made her smile seeing them get along so well, but knowing The Hunger Games was just a few days away changed everything. Letting people get close was dangerous if they didn't hurt you they would leave you and no matter what happened in the arena Madi and Myles were going to lose each other. They couldn't make it out together.

* * *

There wasn't a lot to do while the tributes were gone. The live footage from the training center played on the TV. It was mostly focused on the combat training the stuff the Capitol deemed interesting. Occasionally there would be a short clip of Madi and Myles, but they were sticking to the survival stations as they'd discussed. Last time they'd been shown on screen they'd been trying to make fish hooks and both failing miserably. Bellamy was sitting on the couch reading a book. Clarke was sat in one of the armchairs with a sketchpad and pencil in hand. She'd been staring at the blank page for half an hour now occasionally glancing at the TV.

With a defeated sigh she closed her sketchpad setting it down on the coffee table next to Bellamy's stack of books. She plucked one from the top of the stack the text on the front read 'The Greek Myths'. It was the same one she'd picked up last night. She turned it over in her hands to read the text on the back cover.

"It's Octavias. Our mom used to read it to us when we were kids." Bellamy said. She hadn't even realized he'd been paying attention. "Have you read it?"

Clarke shook her head, no. "Did people actually believe this stuff?" She asked. Most of her school history classes had been about the Capitol and the war that lead to its creation. They'd never studied the time that came before that.

"A long time ago they did. Now They're just stories. You can read it if you want?" Bellamy asked moving the book he had been reading onto the table in front of them.

She gave a soft smile considering the offer for a moment, "That'd be nice, thank you." She looked at the remaining stack of books noticing the next one in the pile, "Are these all Greek mythology?"

"Most of them." He said digging through the stack presumably to find something. He pulled out the books he was looking for placing them on the table in front of her, "I prefer the Greek legends, but these are pretty interesting too."

Clarke looked down at the books one was Norse mythology and the other 2 were generic history books, real history books not the Capitol propaganda she'd been taught at school. She had no idea Bellamy was interested in any of this stuff she wondered if anyone else knew or if he kept this particular interest to himself. It struck her how little they knew about each other. They'd been at each other's throats since day one, but they knew nothing about each other.

"What's that one?" She asked pointing to the book he'd placed on the table during their conversation. It was still open on the page he'd been reading.

"The Illiad. Greek Mythology." He closed the book allowing Clarke to see the cover. "Mom used to read us this one too. It was my favorite."

"How did you get all of these?"

He shrugged looking down at the book it was in pretty good condition for its age, "They've been in the family for generations. They got passed down to us when our mom died. Octavia isn't interested in them anymore, but I like them."

The mention of District 12 from the TV drew their attention the focus had moved from the careers back to Madi and Myles who were now joined by Aden and Tris as they tried to learn how to make a shelter. The commentator continued to babble nonsense about both districts and their tributes, Clarke wasn't listening. The camera switched back to the careers after a couple of minutes and Clarke's attention was drawn back to the book Bellamy had loaned to her. There was time to read a couple of chapters before training ended she decided as she flipped open the cover to reveal the first page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit on the shorter side and I haven't really proof read this as much as I should have so sorry if it's a bit messy and there will be mistakes, but I haven't had a lot of time lately and wanted to get something posted.
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you'd like to see in regards to Clarke's games! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated thank you to everyone who has bookmarked, commented or left kudos so far. Even just a smiley face or a couple of words means a lot :)


End file.
